<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fractured by WickedWitchoftheWilds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325184">Fractured</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWitchoftheWilds/pseuds/WickedWitchoftheWilds'>WickedWitchoftheWilds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blood Queen [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, F/M, In the Fade, Past Relationship(s), Post-Trespasser, Prompt Fill, Regret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWitchoftheWilds/pseuds/WickedWitchoftheWilds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An event has left Makenna fractured in the fade and Solas ventures into the darkness to find her and perhaps put her back together again</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s), Solas/Makenna, Solas/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blood Queen [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/576010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fractured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGwrites/gifts">RPGwrites</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A prompt fill for the prompts "Did we ever mean anything to you? Don't you dare lie to me." and "I can't feel anything." both requested by RPG &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This part of the Fade was dark. It belonged to her. Nothing dared come close or they risked her anger. And sometimes that anger fed her cruelty.</p><p>She wasn’t always like this. There had been a time where everyone knew her laughter and her wit, more so than her ire. Valued by her friends and feared by her enemies. She had even loved him once. But she had been whole then.</p><p>Now she was fragmented.</p><p>Facets of her were scattered in this place. Pieces that could not be made whole anymore. Some were smaller than others. Anger was the biggest piece. It prowled around the edges to keep the rest of her safe. Nothing could get close enough to touch her.</p><p>Perhaps Solas would be no exception.</p><p>But he entered anyway. The darkness swallowed him eagerly. Anger had been waiting for him. Ready to finally unleash everything it had been holding. Ready to destroy what had destroyed her.</p><p>It shimmered in front of him. The heat radiating from it threatened to blister his skin. Molten fire thrummed through it. If it touched him, he would wither. But it made no moves towards him. They stared at each other for an innumerable measure of time. Apologies danced on the edge of his tongue.</p><p>This was all his fault.</p><p>She had given him chance after chance. She found alternatives where he had believed his way was the only way. He should’ve believed her then. Maybe he could have stopped it. But he didn’t. And now she was trapped here. Forever trying to pull herself back together.</p><p>Solas reached out, not caring that her anger would burn the skin from his hands. “I’m sorry, ma—"</p><p>Her mouth opened as if to speak, but the sound thundered all around him. “Did we ever mean anything to you? Don’t you dare lie to me!”</p><p>The question made his stomach twist itself into knots. She wasn’t just asking for herself, but for everyone he had betrayed on his journey. People he had considered friends. Yet he had inevitably left them behind. Realizing how real they were had made everything so much more difficult. But he couldn’t fail his people for a second time.</p><p>“You meant everything,” he answered, releasing a shuddering breath as he did so, closing his eyes.</p><p>The heat dissipated and when he opened his eyes, her anger was gone. With the way forward cleared, Solas continued into the darkness. But he wasn’t alone as he traversed. Their memories followed him. They clung to his clothes and sank into his skin. The first time they met—she had held a knife to his throat—to the first time he had kissed her. The nights in Skyhold, the whispered conversations, stolen kisses in the alcove, and the first time he told her he loved her in elvhen. Her soft smile indicating she understood even if she didn’t know the language.</p><p>Everything converged on him at once and he stopped, wondering if he even could face her at all. Everything that had been, and everything that could have been, he had given it all up. Given her up. It wasn’t the first time he believed he was making the wrong choice. But now that it was far too late, he knew, and he was angry at himself.</p><p>Solas continued forward. If he could make it to her, to the heart of what was left, perhaps he could find a way. There could be a way to pull her back together. To coax her back into the world. If he found a way, then maybe it wouldn’t be too late for them.</p><p>But she had to let him in. He didn’t know if she would.</p><p>
  <em>Why should I? </em>
</p><p>“Let me make this right,” he murmured. “Please, vhenan.”</p><p>
  <em>So much for being your heart. </em>
</p><p>He could see her sneering at him even if she wasn’t actually in front of him. For a moment, he wondered her anger would return with her searing heat to harm him. But the path in front of him cleared instead. The walls of Skyhold rose above through the darkness. Of course, she had chosen his fortress to house her heart. He kept moving forward.</p><p>Something hard crunched underneath his foot and he looked down. Glass littered a stone floor. When he looked up, he was no longer outside of Skyhold, but standing within. The rotunda walls were covered in his paintings. But the walls were cracked, the story of the Inquisition was as fragmented as she was.</p><p>A large mirror sat in the middle of the room. The glass on the floor had come from the mirror. Only one piece of the mirror remained in the frame. Stepping closer, he looked but did not see himself reflected. Instead, he saw a room enshrouded in darkness. A single throne sat amidst the shadows and that is where he saw her.</p><p>Solas touched the piece, his fingers disappearing into the glass. It could be a trap. She could be luring him in and then she would prevent him from leaving this place. He didn’t care. There were worse fates than spending an eternity with her. The piece stretched until it was large enough for him to step through. He didn’t hesitate.</p><p>A wolf mask covered her face. It was but one of the many masks she wore. Up close, he could see the cracks running through the iron. Solas was careful as he curled his fingers underneath the mask and pulled it from her face. The cracks weren’t just in the mask. They were carved into her skin. He was afraid to touch her.</p><p>Her eyes stared up at him, but they were dim, the usual light and energy in them was disappearing. She couldn’t keep this up for much longer. She was one moment away from being shattered completely. Solas’ hands shook as he carefully cupped her cheeks.</p><p>“Ir abelas,” he whispered. “I took too long.”</p><p>
  <em>I can’t feel you. </em>
</p><p>This time the voice was a sob. A crack across her chest grew wider by an inch.</p><p>
  <em>I can’t feel anything. </em>
</p><p>“I am here, vhenan,” he promised. Solas leaned down, careful not to jostle her, and pressed a small kiss to her fractured mouth. “I will not leave again.”</p><p>Makenna’s fingers twisted into the fabric of his shirt. He jerked back, surprised by the movement. Her skin was as smooth and freckled as he remembered. No cracks marred her skin, just the scar on her face that she had carried in the waking world. The purple iris of her left eye glowed. She grinned, flashing her teeth at him.</p><p>“No, I don’t suppose you will,” she said, sitting back in the throne. “Not while we have much to discuss, <em>vhenan</em>.”</p><p>It was a trap after all.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All kudos, comments, and bookmarks are loved! I hope you guys enjoyed this update.</p><p>You should totally come hang out with me on <a href="https://wickedwitchofthewilds.tumblr.com">Tumblr!</a></p><p>And you can follow me on Twitter @WildsWicked</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>